A Twisted Romance
by LykWhoa13
Summary: Ron Weasley met a Muggle girl but they're not aloud to be together. Can they be in love and still be able to see each other? RW
1. prologue

A Twisted Romance

A/N: I only own anything you don't recognize

**Prologue**

Our story begins, with the second time that Ronald Weasley and Serena Michaels met up. Serena is a 16 year old Muggle. She has dark, almost black, hair that reaches the middle of her back and soft brown eyes. She's an average size girl reaching a height of 5'7. Ron is 17 years old with ginger hair, freckles and brown eyes. He stands at a proud 5'10.

They met on a warm day in mid July. Ron had just finished his 6th year in Hogwarts. Serena only had finished her 5th year of school. Ron was walking aimlessly around and strolled to the near by Muggle village. He was in deep thought, so deep that he didn't see Serena coming right towards him.

"Oy! Watch yourself mate!" she cried. Ron stopped a foot in front of her. Both too shy to talk to each other, they said sorry and went their separate ways.

Neither Serena nor Ron have been able to get their minds off the other one. Ron was determined to see her again, but this time he was bringing Harry with him. For, you know, moral support.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own anything but Serena and Kit

**Chapter 1** Ron's POV

"Ron, where are you and Harry going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I turned to face my mother.  
"We're just going out, its too full here. We'll be back," I said, getting rather annoyed with her. She nodded as we headed out.

"So where are we going again?" Harry asked.  
"To this village," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"Why?" Harry asked, puzzled. I never was interested in this Muggle village until last summer, but even then I wouldn't tell Harry why. It was like I was ashamed of something, or felt embarrassed to bring it up.

"Okay, well if I tell you, you can't go running your mouth," I said sternly. Harry nodded. I was definitely embarrassed about it. I sighed and explained to Harry what happened last summer.

"And I dunno, Harry. I just can't stop thinking about her. I mean, well yeah," I said falling silent again. Harry nodded.  
"Do you know anything about her?" I shook my head. _I wish I did. How could I have been so stupid not to at least taken a name? Ugh_, I thought to myself. We reached the edge of the Muggle village.

"Ron," Harry started, "what if she's changed, and you don't see her?" "Uhh," I started, " I don't know."

We looked at each other, and headed down to the village. We were only walking about 5 minutes when I stopped in front of a small cafe.  
"Harry! That's her!" I said, grabbing Harry's sleeve. Sure enough, sitting at one of the window tables was the girl I told him about. I watched her.  
"What do I do Harry?" I asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"We'll go in, acting like we're buying something and see if she noticed. Just follow my lead," Harry said. I nodded and walked in after him. I tried not to look at the girl. Just when I did she looked up at me. We locked eyes for a second, then I quickly looked away. I was getting a strong feeling this wasn't a good idea.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own Serena and Kit

**Chapter 2** Serena's POV

I was sitting in a cafe with my friend when I saw him. The adorable red-head boy I met around the same time last summer. I watched him come in. I didn't mean to stare, I just wanted to make sure it was him.  
"Earth to Serena!" My friend, Kit, said breaking my trance. "What's gotten into you?" I shook my head.  
"Er, nothing." My friend gave me a confused look.

"Serena, what do you keep looking at?!" Kit finally said, slapping her fists on the table.  
"Kit shush! Its _him,_" I said nodding slightly to the boy. Kit turned her head slowly. She turned back around and nodded with a smile on her face.  
"Ohhhh. So _that's_ your mysterious lover!" she said softly. I gave her the 'get-real' look.  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just go talk to him."

"Oh god no. I couldn't. I've only meet him once!"

"Please, Serena. Just go up say hi or something about seeing each other before!" I looked at my friend.

"Easy for you. You can walk up to anyone and they'll ask you to date them." Which wasn't a lie. Kit had long, chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a perfect body, mostly because her mother was a yoga teacher and kept her kids on very strict diets. She also had a bubbly personality. Serena was a more, keep-to-herself kind of person. After much convincing from Kit, I stood up and walked over to the boy, as him and his friend were getting ready to leave.  
"Uh. Hi. My name's Serena Michaels. I think we've meet before." The boys looked at me for a moment. The red-haired boy was blushing.  
"Er, um. Hi. I-I'm Ron Weasley," He said shyly. I smiled to herself. I love his shyness. "This is my, uh friend. Harry." Harry and I shook hands.  
"Would you two care to join me and my friend?" The boys nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: only the people you've never heard of

**Chapter 3** Ron's POV

I couldn't believe this girl actually came up to talk to me, let alone remember me. Harry and I were now following her back to her table. Harry elbowed me in the side and giving me a smile.  
"Shut it!" I said under my breath. He laughed.  
"Kit, this is Ron and Harry," Serena said introducing us to her friend. "This is my friend Kit." We shook hands. We sat in silence for a moment.  
"So Ron, Harry. Do you live around here?" Kit asked.

"I live in Surrey."

"I, uh, live just outside here."

Serena gasped. "Really? In that huge place?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I nodded, assuming it was my house.

"Wow. I simply adore that house. I mean, no offense, it's not much to look at, but it seems like a place that would have some kind of homey feeling to it. Does it?" I was kind of shocked by her question. I looked at Harry, unsure how to answer her. I nodded.  
"I guess you could say that." Serena smiled sweetly. We sat there and talked for a while.  
"I'd love to hang out with you again," She whispered to me before we left. I looked at her and smiled.  
"I'd like that too."

Then she slipped her number in my hand and walked away with her friend, looking back once and smiling at me.

"What you got there Ron?" Harry asked me. I looked at her number. A new worry struck me.  
"Uh, Harry. How am I supposed to call her? I never used a, uhh-" I couldn't think of what it was called.

"You mean a phone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. She gave me a number, I guess to call her."

"Well then we'll find you a phone, teach you how to use it, and you can call her."

"Okay smart-one, who do we know besides your aunt and uncle that has a phone?"

Harry gave me a knowing smile. "Hermione."  
About two days had passed and I felt bad because I hadn't called Serena yet. Finally, Hermione sent us a letter, telling us she'd be pleased to have us over and teach me the use of a phone.


	5. Chapter 4

**The rest of the Chapters are now in author POV**

A/N: Don't own J.K.R's Characters

**Chapter 4**

Ron and Harry knocked on Hermione's front door."Harry! Ron! So good to see you again. Come in," She said smiling. "Can I get you anything? Drink, Snack?" She asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Okay, well let's get started then shall we? First thing you pick up the phone and dial the number. When talking on the phone, you don't need to yell or whisper. Just talk like your talking to someone in the same room as you. Oh and Ron. You hold it like this," Hermione said showing him the proper way. He nodded, then did what she said. He placed the phone against his ear has he dialed Serena's number. "Eh. Hello?" a sleepy voice said on the phone.

"Uh. I was, uh, looking for Serena," Ron said. He was nervous that he'd gotten the wrong place, or that she wasn't around. "This is her," the voice said, improving a little bit. "Uh. Serena, this is Ron." He heard something, or someone, stumble on the other line."Oh. Hi!" She said, sounding more awake now. "Did I wake you?" He asked, feeling guilty of waking her. "Uh. No. I was kind of up. So what's up?" She asked. "Well, er- would you, like to maybe hang out sometime?" Ron's face turned red.

"I'd love to." Serena said sweetly. Ron smiled with relief.

"You want me to go with you?" Harry asked when Ron hung up the phone. To Harry and Hermione's surprise, Ron shook his head.

"Not thanks mate. If I want to get to know her, I've got to do it on my own." Harry nodded. As Ron was leaving, he heard Harry tell Hermione about Serena. "Oh. I'm so happy for him!" Hermione said before Ron shut the door.

Serena ran around her room getting ready. She had just gotten off the phone with Ron, and he was coming over to hang out. She was so nervous that she was knocking things over and running into things.

"Serena, what's your deal?" Her brother asked her. "You've tripped about four times this morning." Serena shot him a glare.

"Shut up Drew." Drew shrugged.

"I'm taking Kit out today. Sorry you won't have her to hang with." That's the one thing Serena hated about her brother and best friend dating. She had to share Kit.

"That's fine," Serena said, looking for something to eat. "I've got a date, kind of, myself." Drew dropped his toast.

"Whoa. Who?" Serena smiled but said nothing. "It better not be one of my friends!" He shot at her.

"What if it is? You can't say anything _Andrew_, your dating my best friend, might I remind you!" Serena said returning to her breakfast. Drew sat there for a minute, then picked his toast up and left the house. The phone rang again. Serena raced to get it, beating her youngest brothers, twins Hale and Hunter. "Hello?" she said, hoping it was Ron.

"Serena. Is Mum home?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Hold on." She placed her hand over the phone and called for her mother. "Mum! Alex is on the phone!" She placed the phone on the table as her mother ran down the stairs to get it. Then there was a knock at the door. Hunter was the one to answer.

"Ohh Serena! A _boy's_ here to see-" Serena cupped her hand over her little brothers mouth.

"Hi Ron," She said smiling. He just smiled back.

"Uh. Come in. I was just cleaning up from breakfast," She said leading him into the room.

"Oh hello dear! You must be Serena's friend Ron," Serena's mother said cheerfully when Serena and Ron entered the kitchen. "Oh Alex, hun, I'll call you later. I've got to go find where Andrew got off too, and figure out where Hunter and Hale are going," She said, turning back to the phone.

"Ron, this is my mum. Mum, this is Ron," Serena said. They shook hands. "Serena darling, do you know where your brother-" Serena cut her mother off, kind of rudely.

"Went out with Kit." Then rushed off with Ron. She didn't want her family scaring away someone she hardly knew, but was so attracted too.

"You have a nice house. Big too. Do you have a lot of brothers and sisters?" Ron asked when him and Serena sat on her small back deck.

"Well there's my mum and dad. Then my brother Alex he's 20, but he don't live with us, then Andrew who's 17, Me o' course, then my two youngest, their twins, Hale and Hunter they're 13. What about you?" She asked leaning closer. To Ron, she seemed so interested in him.

"Well there's my parents. Then my two older brothers Bill and Charlie. Charlie lives in Romania and Bill works with my dad. There's Percy but he left the family. Don't talk bout it much. I have twin brothers Fred and George, they're both 19, then me and my youngest sister Ginny, she's 16." Serena's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa. I thought I had a big family!" Then she laughed a little. Ron smiled at her laughter. He was liking this girl more and more as the moments passed. Then her next question made him worry.

"So where do you go to school?" Ron didn't look at her for a moment.

"Uh- Hogwarts." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh. Never heard of it. Is it like a private school?" Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah. Something like that." _What would she do if she found out the truth? She wouldn't believe me._ Ron looked up at Serena. Her black hair seemed to shine in the sun-light. If she found out, maybe she would love him. If she loved him at all. Then something touched his hand. He looked down. Serena's hand was gently placed on his.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes filled with concern and her voice sounding caring. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. I was just, uh, thinking."

She smiled and teased, "Oh? About what?" Her hand not moving from his. He grabbed her other one and said, "Us."

Serena and Ron walked around town hand-in-hand for a while.

"So, what do your parents do?" Ron asked.

"My mother works as a shoe sales lady, just a small side job since my dad brings in most of the money. He works for the Prime Minister. He deals with any government anywhere. Its kind of a complicated job. What about yours?" She said crossing the street.

"Uh my mom don't work and my dad fixes things I guess you could say." Ron was hoping Serena wouldn't pick up on his nervousness.

When they returned to Serena's house, everyone was there. Andrew had come back with Kit and her father had returned from work.

"Hello Serena. And who's this?" Her father said after giving her a hug.

"I'm Ron, sir. Ron Weasley." Her dad froze for a moment.

"Well, its nice to meet you Ron. Are you staying for dinner?" Ron shook his head

"No, thanks anyway sir, I have to be going." he said, turning to Serena.

"I'll walk you to the door," she said softly.

"Thanks for meeting my family." She said when they got outside. Ron nodded.

"Maybe you can meet mine sometime." Serena smiled and nodded. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Um Serena. I know we haven't known each other but I.." Ron trailed off. "I wanted to know, I mean if you don't I understand, I just thought-" The next thing Ron knew he was locking lips with Serena. In mid-sentence Serena pulled him in for a kiss.

She was shocked by what she had done, but loved the taste of his lips. When they finally pulled apart, Serena gave him a shy smile. "Sorry."

Ron lifted her face and gazed into her eyes. "Its fine." Serena shot him a flirty smile.

"Then yes." Then smiled at each other then kissed again.

Serena walked into her house. Hunter and Hale were standing there waiting for her.

"Ohh, Serena was snogging Ron! Serena snogged Ron!" They cheered. "Shut up, the both of you. Leave me alone!" She said, pushing past her siblings. Once she got by she couldn't help hiding her smile. "Fill me in!" Kit whispered in her hear. The girls raced up to Serena's room. Then she filled Kit in on everything that happened.

"Ronald, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Yeah," Ron called back. He headed upstairs to his room, smiling to himself. He thought about the day. He really liked Serena, but he couldn't keep wondering why her father acted so odd when Ron introduced himself. He pushed that to the back of his mind and thought of Serena.

He only had two real girlfriends his whole life. Lavender Brown and Hermione. Lavender was too clingy and Hermione and himself had feelings for each other, but once they did date they realized that they seemed more like family then lovers. Ron never had feelings for anyone else then he has for Serena. Though it wasn't love at first sight, he seemed to really connect with her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own J.K.R's characters**

**Chapter 5**

Mrs. Weasley, with the help of Hermione and Harry, ran around the house all morning making the burrow look less, magical. They got all the pictures to stay still and took away everyone's wands and put the owls out. All of this, just for Serena's visit. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione waited for Serena. Ron paced in the grass, while Harry sat in the grass with Ginny laying her head on his lap and Hermione had her nose in book. "Ronald, calm down," Hermione said with out looking up. "It'll be fine." Before Ron could speak Ginny sat up.

"Its her!" Ron stopped walking and turned to face her. She was about half way up the drive way. She stopped, waved and picked up her pace. Ron smiled at her. _She looks amazing_, he thought as Serena walked up to them. She was in a gray and pink plaid skirt and a gray tank top.

"Hi!" She said when she reached him. She gave him a quick kiss. "Oh. Sorry," she said when she saw everyone else. Ron shrugged.

"Its okay. You remember Harry, right?" Ron said has he started introducing everyone. "This is my sister, and Harry's girlfriend Ginny, and my friend Hermione." They shook hands.

"Its nice to finally meet you!" Ginny said smiling.

"You too," Serena said shyly. They all headed into the house.

"Mum, Dad this is Serena," Ron said, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh Serena! Its so nice to finally meet you!" Mrs. Weasley said giving her a hug. "You too, Mrs. Weasley," Serena said in a half-laugh.

"Molly, please. Hello Serena. I'm Arthur," Mr. Weasley said, shaking her hand. "What's your last name Serena?"

"Michaels," She said. Mr. Weasley gave the same reaction to Serena that Mr. Michaels gave to Ron.

"Well nice to meet you Serena." Just then two strong hands clapped down on Serena's shoulders. She jumped.

"Serena isn't it? Nice to meet you," One tall red haired boy said.

"I'm Fred and this is my brother George," the other one said. Serena was facing two boys now.

"Hi," She said taken back.

"Don't mind them. They're a bit off." Ron said.

"Come off it Ron," the one named George said. Serena smiled and turned to face Ron. She held his hands and said, " I was right. This place is very homey. I love it." Ron smiled back. The urge to kiss her was broken with laughter from the twins.

"You two are as bad as my twin brothers, only they're 13!" Serena said smiling up at the boys. They smiled back.

As the day went on she got to know the family a bit more, and when her and Ron had their time she got to know him even more. Then it was time for Serena to go home. "I'll walk to the edge of the village. I don't want you walking alone," Ron said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Please Ron, I can take care of myself!"

Hugging her, Ron said, "Just to make sure. I don't want anything to happen." They walked to the village and talked some more. Serena had never felt so close to someone before. She only knew him for 2 days and she already felt as though something big could come from this. As she kissed Ron good-bye she wished it would never end, and knew nothing would take them apart.

"Serena?" Her mother called walking into the front room.

"Hi Mum," Serena said, but by the look on her mother's face she got scared. "What's wrong?" Her mother sighed.

"Your father wants to talk to you." He mothers voice shook. People were intimidated by her father, everyone but her mother. Serena walked into the family room where her father was seated.

"Have a seat love," he said. Serena sat down. She wasn't scared of her father, just of what he had to say.

"Serena, you remember when you asked me what government a man named Fudge ran?" he asked.

Serena nodded and said, " The wizarding world father. I know. I believed you." He nodded.

"Yes. Well. I'm just going to come out and tell you." He sighed and said, "I don't want you seeing that boy." Serena knew deep down he said this because her father was watching out for her because she was the only girl, but she was shocked and hurt.

"Wha-Why?!" She said her voice braking up.

"He's nothing but trouble. He's one of them pure-bloods I told you about!" He said to her. Serena stood up shaking her head.

"No! He's not like them. He's a good hearted family man. His family is so nice!" Her father stood up too.

"I know his father. I forbid you to see him!" Serena had the stubbornness of her father. As she cried, she fought for their love.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU AND MR. WEASLEY DON'T GET ALONG DON'T MEAN I HAVE TO STOP SEEING THE MAN I LOVE!"

"You don't love him Serena," her father said, shaking his head.

"If I don't love Ronald, you don't love mum!" The look on her fathers face made him look like he just got slapped in the face. "I love him dad, and there's nothing you, Mr. Weasley, our government or their government can do to stop me from loving him or seeing him. NOTHING!" And with that Serena ran out of the house, her mother calling after her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't own any of J.K.R's Characters**

A Twisted Romance

**Chapter 6**

Serena thought about where to go. _I can't go to Kits. They'll look there first._ Her only other choice was Ron's house. As she started running out she heard her mothers voice and the sound of thunderclouds. By the time she made it out of the village, it was raining. She slowed down just enough to catch her breath, then started running again. When she reached the Wesley's drive way she slowed down once again, to catch her breath and headed up to their door way.

_Knock. Knock._ Serena banged on they're door. Ginny answered. "Ginny. I need Ron." Serena said still trying to catch her breath. Ginny looked wide-eyed "Ginny, dear who's at the- oh my! Serena!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Look at you!" She put a blanket around Serena who now was shacking from the rain. Mrs. Weasley seemed to forget that Serena was a muggle and used magic to make tea. "I need to speak with Ronald. Please!" Serena said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and sent Ginny to get him.

"Serena! What happened?" Ron said down the stairs to her. He held her in his arms. "My father and your father. Don't want us together." Ron looked at her confusion in his eyes. She continued. "You remember when I told you that my father worked with Governments that need to see the Prime Minister?" Ron nodded. "Well my father doesn't trust wizards such as yourself, because he thinks you guys will hurt me because i'm not." Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Wesley's eyes grew wider.

" Something must have happened between our fathers, because they don't get along. That's why they gave us odd looks when we told them our last names. " Serena started to cry softly holding on to Ron. He slowly rocked her back and forth. "It's going to be okay." Serena shook her head " I don't care what they say Ron. I don't care that you're a wizard and I'm not. I just want to be with you because I love you're for you."

Ron looked at her then kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. They can't take us apart." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left them alone in the living room. After crying Serena fell asleep. Ron placed a pillow under her and two more blankets. Kissed her forehead then went to find his mother. He knocked on Ginny's door. "Yes?" Ginny called. Ron walked in. In a half whisper he said "Where's mum?" Ginny looked behind him. "She's in her room. Where's Serena?" Ron nodded towards the stairs. "She fell asleep on the couch." Ginny nodded in understandment, and then Ron turned to find his mother.

"Mum?" Ron said knocking on his mother's door. "Yes Ron. Come in." Ron slowly opened the door and entered. "Where's Serena? Is she all right? I feel simply awful." Ron sat with his mum on her bed. "She's sleeping on the couch. I think she'll be okay." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I feel bad. She's such a lovely girl. I really do like her. She's a nice girl. The family gets along with her, and your friends." Mrs. Weasley sighed. Ron smiled " I really like her too. I don't want dad, or her dad, to drive her away. I never felt this way before" Ron confessed.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a warm, understanding smile. Just then Mr. Weasley barged into the room. "Why is that girl sleeping on our couch?" Ron looked up. "Well?" He said demanding. Ron was all right getting mad at his father. "We need to talk." Mr. Weasley looked from his son, to his wife. "I'll leave you to it." Mrs. Weasley said walking out of the room. " Serena is here, because her father told her he doesn't want us together because you and him have a bad history and he doesn't trust pure-blood wizards. Tell me the truth." Ron said sternly.

Mr. Weasley took off his wet coat and sat next to his youngest son. "That is true Ron. At first I didn't like the idea of you and her, but I not as bad as her father. He's alot tougher then I am. I think he's just worried since most of the pure-bloods, have been on You-know-who's side and still support him, causing mayhem for the muggles. "

"How would Mr. Michaels know about You-know-who?" Ron asked. "He works for the Prime minister son. He knows almost everything the Minister does. If someone needs the minister they have to go through him. And yes, him and me have bad history. Way back from when I started working for our Ministry. " Ron nodded. "But I think that you two shouldn't see each other until things are sorted out."

Ron shot his father a glare. " Then I'll never be with her. No. You can't tell me whom I can and can't see. " Then he left. He shook Serena lightly awake. They headed up to his room. He threw some clothes in a bag. "Stay here." He whispered to Serena then went to find Ginny. " Can you apparate to Harry's and tell him Serena and myself will be stopping by, muggle style." Ginny nodded and left.

Ron went up to get Serena. "Come on. We're leaving." Serena didn't understand at first but nodded and followed him. "I need to find the fastest way to get to London." He said rushing out of his house and down the driveway. Serena looked around. "Come." She said changing the direction they were walking. They walked in silence for a minute. They reached the edge of the village. "Do you know a spell or something that could possible fix this?" Serena said. Ron thought for a moment. Then tried the only one he thought would work.

"Repairo!" Ron said pointing the wand at the car. Serena took the key's that were placed in the glove box, and the car started like it was new. "Oh Brilliant!" She said kissing him. He placed his bag in the back and she drove to her house. All the lights were off. "Stay. I'll return." She quietly got into her house and went to her room to get some clothes. All her brothers and sisters were sleeping, but her parents we're home. Thinking they were out looking for her she rushed downstairs faster, scared that her parents would come home.

She liked the trill of running away from home, and she also wanted to show the adults that nothing could keep them apart. "Do you know how to drive?" Ron asked. "For the most part. But its getting late, so not many people are out." Serena said starting up the car and flying out of the village. Ron looked a little tense but he trusted her. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Uh. Number 12, Grimmauld place in London." Ron said. Serena nodded. "I know where the street is. Whose place?" She asked watching the road. "Harry's. After his godfather died, it was given to him. " Ron said finally relaxed. "What about his parents?" Serena took a turn a bit to sharp. "Died when he was a baby. " Ron closed his eyes and Serena slammed on the brakes.

"Awe. Poor kid. Him and Ginny though, pretty much serious?" Serena asked parking the car. Ron nodded. "Getting married once she graduates school. That's why she still at home. Mum wont let her permently live here until she's graduated." Serena nodded in agreement. "Well, were here." Her voice sounding nervous. Ron looked at a little seem between two apartments then to Serena's surprise the apartments started to move without the people around noticing.

She was noticing little magical things now that she was more aware of it. Ron knocked then headed in. Ginny cam out of the kitchen. "Hi. Harry's in there, talking with Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley. Ron you may join them. I'll show Serena you room." Ron nodded giving Serena a light kiss. Ginny took her brothers bag and the girls headed upstairs.

"I'm guessing I can't know what's going on?" Serena asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure. I suppose that's what they'll talk a little about. Especially if you and Ron are getting serious." Ginny said helping Serena get settled. After a couple minutes of the girls chatting about muggle and magical things Ron came into the room. "We'd like to see you two down in the kitchen."

"Serena. Nice to see you again." Harry said. Serena smiled and nodded back to him. They all sat down. Harry started. "Serena. I'm more then happy to alow you and Ron to say here. We just have something's we need to discuss considering our world." Serena nodded as Harry continued. " The main thing we're worried about is that if anything happens between you and Ron, to where your are not together anymore, we need you to swear nothing is going to get out about this order."

Serena nodded in agreement. "I promise." This time Lupin spoke. "Though we will probably just place a charm on you so that you don't remember any of this and think Ron was just a normal ex-boyfriend." Serena nodded. " I understand the position that I am in, and I understand and accept anything that happens to me."

Everyone nodded. "Then Serena Michaels you are the first muggle to enter the order, but only because your with Ron." Harry said. Serena smiled, still having no idea what this meant but she figured Ron would explain it all once they went up to bed. They all sat around and talked some more, then everyone finally went to bed. Serena was thinking about what she was going to do or say to her parents if she ever arrived home. She loved Ron more then anyone; she just didn't know how long she could keep up this hiding act.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I **don't** own any of J.K.R's Characters!

A Twisted Romance

**Chapter 7**

Serena woke early the next morning. She got up and got ready, then cleaning up the room a little while she thought. Still not sure how to handle this. Ron had to explain a little to her last night, that the order was formed when the war against a dark wizard named Voldemort was started. It was made of Auor's, wizards that caught Dark wizards and sent them off to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. He also explained their last year in school and how Harry had defeated him. She loved the idea of a wizarding world and felt kind of left out that she wasn't apart of it.

She stopped her cleaning and sat on her bed watching Ron sleep. His mouth was open and he was snoring. She smiled to herself, wondering why she'd fallen for a man that slept so oddly. She got up and went over to the mirror to finish getting ready. Trying to be as quite as possible so, not to wake Ron. She found it hard to be quite. She seemed to drop her hair-dried and make-up. She stood up suddenly as Ron shifted a little in his sleep. She smiled and kept on getting ready.

All of a sudden something grabbed her around he waist and pulled her in. It was Ron. "Good morning." He said smiling down at her. "'Morning." She smiled back. After the both of them finished getting ready they headed downstairs, to see if anyone else was up, hand in hand. They were greeted by Ginny as they walked into the kitchen. " Hello. Care for some breakfast?" She asked. " Oh yes. Can I help with anything?" Serena asked Ginny. "Morning Ron, Serena. Sleep alright?" Harry asked over top the newspaper. "Yeah, fine. So anything new?" Ron asked. Serena helped Ginny as much as she could with Breakfast.

They sat there and talked about everything and anything. Explaining things to Serena. Who seemed to understand things quite well. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ginny got up and looked though the window whole. "Ron! Its Mum and Dad! You two need to get upstairs and fast!" Ginny cried. The doorbell rang. Ron grabbed Serena's hand the pulled her up the stairs. Ron then grabbed a box that said Extendable Ears and lowered it down so they could hear what his parents wanted.

Mrs. Weasley spoke first. " Ginny, I know you know where they went. Please I'm worried!"

"I swear mum. I don't. "

"Ginny. I've talked to her mother." Ron and Serena looked at each other " She said she wants Serena home and will do anything. "

" Yes. Even her father is a bit shaken up. We must find them." Mr. Weasley said.

Ron pulled the ear up and whispered to Serena. "Come on. I think they get the idea." Serena nodded and followed him. They walked into the kitchen. Serena walked behind Ron her hand in his. "RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley cried throwing her arms around her youngest son. "You guys are okay. We've been so worried." She said giving Serena a hug too. Ginny and Harry left them to talk. Ron and Serena sat on one side with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the other side.

" Children please come home." Mrs. Weasley started. " We got scared when you left dear, we thought it was going to be another Percy thing all over again." Then she slowly started to cry.

"Mum, We were just trying to prove to you, that nothing was going to stop us from being together. "

" I understand that now Ron. Your father as well."

Mr. Weasley nodded. " Serena, dear, your father wants you home. We talked for a little and he said that he's' scared of what's going to happen and he wants you home. You're his only daughter, I know what he's talking about, I'd get the same way if Ginny were to leave all a sudden." Serena nodded and thought about what her father had said to Mr. Weasley.

"Okay. I guess I'll return. " She said hesitantly. Ron nodded. "Under one condition. We can stay together." He said mainly to his father. Serena grasped on the Ron's hand waiting for Mr. Weasley to answer. Finally he agreed. Serena and Ron packed up their things. Since Ginny sort of lied to her parents, they were making her spend the next two days at home. So after they all said good-bye to Harry they were off. "I may stop by later mate." Ron said has we headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I **don't** own any of J.K.R's characters!

A Twisted Romance

**Chapter 8 **

They parked the car outside the village. Serena and Ginny said good-bye, has Ginny walked the opposite way to get home. Ron and Serena walked towards her house. " How are we going to keep in touch?" Serena asked. Ron though for a moment, then smiled. "I know a way." Serena didn't bug to know, she liked surprises. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before departing. Serena steadied herself, and then walked the rest of the way to her house.

"SERENA!" Her mother cried throwing her arms around her daughter before she was halfway through the door. "Where have you been?" She asked letting her go. "Ron's parents came to us saying that the both of you had left, we where so worried and-" Mrs. Michaels was cut off by a deep voice. "Let the girl talk, Tara" It was her father. "Daddy. I'm so sorry." Serena started. They walked into the family room and waited for Serena to start. "Well I went to Ron's first, then I guess him and his dad got into a row, and we left. "

"Where'd you go?" Her father asked sternly. " His friend, Harry's, house in London." She said softly hanging her head. There was silence for a moment. "I'm glad your okay, but your still not going to be aloud to see that boy." Her father said standing up. "Jonathan!" Her mother said shockingly. "Honestly father. You're being unfair! The Weasley's approve of it. " Serena snapped.

" I've told you already, Serena. I don't want you messing around with Wizards. They're dangerous! The whole lot of them! They kill people like us. " Said her father. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Serena screamed before running up to her room and slamming her door. Then she heard her mother say "Jonathan, you need to be reasonable. Put yourself in your daughters shoes for a change." Serena was grateful that her mother was on her side. Serena finally realized that the only why she could be with Ron, was do see him behind her parents backs.

Just then there was a tapping noise at her window. It was an owl. She slowly opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter on her desk and sat its self on the back of her chair. She slowly opened the letter.

Dear Serena,

This is my owl Pig, we can use her to send letters back and forth.

I really hope you not in to much trouble. Please write back.

Love,

Ron W.

Serena smiled to herself. Then wrote back to Ron. She told him about what her father had said and then about her plan. She wrote his name on the front, gave pig a little pat then opened the window. Grateful tomorrow was Saturday, she called up Kit. "Can you come over?" Serena asked once Kit answered the phone. "Uh, sure. Your brother not there…is he?" Kit asked in almost a whisper. " Not that I know of why?" Serena by now was extremely confused. "I'll explain later, be there in minute"

Once Kit got there they ran straight up to Serena's room. " Well uh, daddy doesn't want me and Ron together, so I was kind of hoping we could tell them you and I are going to the mall, then invite him with us?" Serena asked. There was silence before Kit answered. "Yeah. I suppose. As long as you two aren't you know." Kit said trailing off.

Just then Kit screamed as Pig came to the window again. She quickly read over Ron's letter. "YES!" She squealed, then grabbed paper and wrote; Meet me outside the village tomorrow at 10; bring your twin brothers or Ginny. See you then! Love you x3 Serena. "What was all that about!?" Kit said still looking shocked. Serena laughed, "Its how Ron and I keep in touch. Don't ask" She knew she couldn't tell Kit about the whole Wizarding world thing. Kit wouldn't believe her. While growing up, Serena was always a witch for Halloween and loved the idea of them, where Kit was always a princess and was convinced that when she grew up, she'd be one.

The rest of the night the girls talked about boys, in which Serena found out Kit had broken up with Drew. "Mum. Kits spending the night is that okay?" Serena asked after dinner. "Yes dear. You two make plans tomorrow?" She asked cheerfully. "Oh yes. Going to the mall!" Kit said excitedly. Mrs. Michaels and Serena were kind of giving Mr. Michaels the cold shoulder so he didn't really have a say in what they did.

The next morning the girls got up early to get ready. Serena spent 20 minutes just trying to find something to wear. Then headed down stairs to eat a quick breakfast. "We've got to leave early. I have to get money out. " Serena said in the middle of eating. The girls headed out at about 9:30. Serena was so happy to be seeing Ron. She hoped her father wouldn't find out.


	10. Chapter 9

A Twisted Romance

A/N; I **don't** own any of J.K.R's characters[[duhhh

**Chapter 9**

The girls ran up to the edge of the village. "Where are they?" Kit asked. Serena just shrugged. Just then, coming out of no where, Ron appeared with one of his brothers. "Fred's coming along. George would have been too, but hes got the flu." Ron said. "And she dosen't want me to catch it. Or she just wanted me out of the house." Fred added. Kit seemed to be having fun just teasing Fred.

"Well come on then. Lets go before Jonathan finds anything out." Serena said as they headed off. "Who's Jonathan?" Ron asked confused but devencive. "Serena now calls her father by his first name. " Kit added. Her arm was linked with Freds. I knew that Ron brining him along was helping Kit get over braking up with Drew.

"Whatever you don't know. I'll handle. Okay?" Serena wispered to Ron. He nodded. "So why are we going to the mall again?" Fred asked behind them. Serena and Kit smiled. "Taking you two clothes shopping!" The boys looked at eachother. "Thanks a lot Ron." Fred mumbled. Ron shrugged his shoulders. They climbed the stairs and entered the mall. "Bloody hell!" Ron said looking surprised. Fred mumbled "blimey." The boys looked at eachother with unsure looks.

We pulled them into the first store that the fun began. Afte about an hour of shopping the boys sat on a bench and refused to move untill we fed them. "Boys." Kit said. "Go figgure." Serena added. Then they all walked down to the food area on ground level. It took almost 15 minutes for the boys to choose just what to eat. Once they all settled they desided on a plan.

"How about I take Fred and you and Ron, we'll explore and meet outside in about an hour or so, unless one of us call?" Kit asked. Serena thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me." Fred said happily. Then it was finally. "I'm kind of surprised Fred offered to go with her." Serena said to Ron once they parted from the other two. Ron shrugged. "Hes opend when it comes to girls. He can get almost anyone." Serean laughed. "Is George like that too?" Ron shook his head. "Not really. George is more laied back, a thinker. Freds more, whatever happens happens. He'll jump into anything. "

They walked hand in hand while shopping. Serena got him a couple new shirts and herself a new outfit plus some shirts and such. "Reckon we should go meet then?" Ron asked. Serena nodded. They headed back outside to look for Kit and Fred. " I can't get a hold on her on her cell." Serena said when they reached outside and there was no sign of Fred or Kit. "Maybe they're just running late?" Ron suggested.

They waited a couple more minutes. Then started looking for them. The searched everyone where inside, then headed back outside to look for them. Serena walked to the back of a building and saw them. Kit was against the wall and they were in a pretty serious snogging session. Serena I stood there with her arms crossed trying not to laugh. Ron came around the corner. "Whoa." He mumbled.

"Hem-hem!" Serena coughed. Fred and Kit looked unlocked they're lips and looked over at Serena and Ron. "Glad your enjoying yourselves." Serena added. Kit flattened out her shirt and apologized shyly. Fred was blushing but smiling. Serena shook her head and turned to walk with Ron. He held his hand out to hers, as though asking to hold it.

He loved how they're hands seemed to fit together so perfectly. They walked almost they whole way home in silence. Once they reached the village Ron and Serena stepped away from Kit and Fred. "We'll have to do this again sometime, with out company." Ron whispered in her ear. She kissed him and then leaned into his ear and whispered "Defiantly."


	11. Chapter 10

**A Twisted Romance**

A/N: i **don't** own J.K.R's Charaters...durrr

**Chapter 10**

"Serena." Ron said once they'd stop kissing. "we've been seeing eachother behind your fathers back for a month now. Shouldn't he know?" Serena sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've tried to tell him, but he dosen't want to hear it. I don't want to keep snecking around, but hes so stubborn." Neither one of them said anything for a moment. "Whats going to happen come fall?"

Ron looked at her and smiled. "Well, im getting my own place and a job. So, I was wondering, if you'd come live with me, after schools over?" Serena jumped up and down. He smiled and contiuned. " I've found a place that's near here, so you can keep your job and be near your family." Serena threw her arms around him "I Love you!" She was barly standing still long enough for him to kiss her.

Earlyer that day Serena and Kit had gone school shopping, since it was only a couple weeks away. They were so happy it was their last year. "I'll promise I'll get to see you everyweekend, everyday off, whenever. I'll come vist you." Serena said. Ron smiled. "Please don't forget about me." She said softly. Ron looked her in the eyes. " I wouldn't know how." They gave a good bye kiss. Last one untill school started.

Serena's parents were taking the kids on a camping trip. So this would be the last time she got to see Ron. Serena walked slowly into her house. "Serena. Honney are you packed yet?" Her mother asked. "Just about." She called over her shoulder has she headed up to her room. She was going to miss Ron a lot, but she knew this was a good thing. It would prove how much they cared for eachother, and if their love was real.

There was a knock at her door. "Hun. Are you okay?" Her mother asked poping her head into the room. Serena shook her. "Mum. Why does daddy have to so against Ron?" She asked as she started crying. Her mother huged her and said. "Oh baby. Its not just Ron. I think he just scared to loose you. " Serena sat on her bed. "Dose he not think im going to get married? Mum, Ron asked me to come live with him. " By the look on her mothers face she quickly went on.

"Not now. Sometime after school. I'll be turning 18 by then, so I can. I just want daddy to understand, and not to hate him." Serena's mother sat next to her on the bed. She was silent for a moment. "We'll start bring Ron around your father more, and hopefully, he be understanding." Serena nodded. Greatfull that her mother didn't argue with the moving in point.

Before her mother left her room she said. "Oh and keep good grades and a job this year, and I will strongly consider you living with him." Serena huged her mother. "Thanks mum. I Love you." Her mother kissed her cheek and left.

Ron sat in his room getting all his things together. Ginny sat there making a list of things he needed to buy for his new place. "Is Serena going to live with you?" She asked him. He shrugged. "If she does it won't be untill she finnishes school." He sighed and thought about their life together.

"I really like her. Everyone does." Ginny added. Ron nodded. After a moment Ron asked. "Do you think I should ask her to marry me?" Ginny looked at him. "Now?"

"No not now. "

"Well, I'd wait at least, see if this living together thing works out. "

Ron nodded. He knew talking to Ginny would help him when it came to this stuff. All that they needed now was for her father to agree to them being together and his life would be perfect. He had the perfect relationship with the perfect girlfriend. So he thought anyway. Serena always said that a heathly relationship has some arguments, good times, and true love. They had it all. He knew it, He could feel it.

He had things planned for the two of them. They would live together, get married and have a family together. Little did he know that things wouldn't exactly go in that order.


	12. Chapter 11

**A Twisted Romance**

A/N: I **don't** own any of J.K.R's Charcaters...duhhh

**Chapter 11**

Serena's school year had just ended and she was getting ready to move into Ron's apartment. She had kept passing grades all year and held the same job. Her father still wasn't proving of the relationship or the fact that she was going to live with him. They had basically stopped talking to each other all together.

Her brothers helped her put her desk, dresser, bed and boxes of stuff in a moving truck. "Don't worry Mum. I'm right down the street. Just call me okay?" Serena said trying to calm her mother down. Who was crying. "Tell Jonathan I said good-bye." She said. Her family looked at her. "Aren't you going to wait for him to get home?" Her brother Hale asked. Serena shook her head. "Why should I? He doesn't approve of anything I do anymore."

Then, with that said and some final hugs, she was off to her new home, with the one man she held dear. She pulled into the driveway. Ron had gotten a small town-house looking place with a small driveway for her car. She slowly stepped out and looked at the house. "SERENA!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. Mrs. Weasleys hugged her. "Oh I'm so happy for you guys." Serena smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum. Please let her in. I mean, she lives here now." Ron said standing in the doorway. She hadn't seen him for a week or so. She smiled at him. "Welcome to your new home." He said giving her a hug. "We'll bring your stuff in, after I show you around." Ron said taking her hand and pulling her into the house. He showed her the front room, kitchen then upstairs bedrooms. "This first one will be the guest room, we'll have this big one back here" Ron said showing her the room. "Unless you want your own room."

Serena gave him the Oh-Please-Look. Then they headed down to get her stuff. "I brought my bed in, figuring it could go in the guest room." Serena said pulling boxes out. After Mr. Weasley and Ron put all the heavy stuff in the rooms, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley headed back home and let Serena and Ron to settle in. "Come on Serena. I can-" Ron started to say pulling out his wand, but Serena stopped him.

"Lets do this my way. Its funner." Ron laughed at her. "Funner isn't a word." Serena gave him a little kids look and said 'It is in my world." Ron laughed pulling her in for a kiss. They sat on they're bedroom floor and went though Serena's things. A lot of things that she didn't need anymore she kept in a box in the basement.

The two lived together for about 4 months before anything serious happened. Serena was still working as a Brista/Waitress at a small café in her old village, and Ron was working with the Ministry. " Hey babe." Serena said when she heard Ron come home from work. "Hey." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Guess what?"

"What?" said Serena. She was pulling out plates and cups for dinner. "Harry and Ginny are getting married finally." Said Ron opening up _The Daily Prophet. _"Blimey! That's Amazing!" Serena said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Its about time if you ask me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I thought they'd be married by now. "

"Most people don't rush it Ronald. I mean, look at us!"

Ron looked over at Serena and smiled. Serena wasn't smiling back. "What?" He asked with concern. Serena shook her head and started. "Hon. You might, err, want to sit down." Ron sat back down in his seat. Serena held on to the counter and took a deep sigh. Ron looked at her and waited for what she had to say. "Ronald. Love." She started with a small smile that didn't last. "I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 12

A Twisted Romance

A/N: I **don't** own any of J.K.R's charcaters.

**Chapter 12**

"Serena! That's," Ron paused. "That's amazing! Of course I thought it was going to happen, _after _we were married, if you would've married me, but still!" Ron said running over and hugging her. He pulled back and asked. "Actually. Its up to you. Are you going to keep it?" Serena looked shocked "Of course i'm going to keep it! It's _our_ child Ronald!"

Serena then called her doctor to make an appointment to make sure everything was going okay. Later that night Serena and Ron sat at the dinner table. "We need to think of names." Serena said pulling out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote her name and then Ron's name on it. "We'll write boys and girls names and then pick which ones we like the best. "

Serena started listing names. "Okay now you list some." Serena said sliding the list over to Ron. He sat there and thought for a moment. As he was sliding the list back over the Serena the doorbell rang. Ron answered it to find Ginny standing there. "You two aren't busy are you?" She asked stepping into the front room. "Hey Gin, what's going on?" Serena asked walking into the room.

"Hey. Nothing I just needed to talk to you. Harry and I got into a row, and i'm scared to go back." She said seating herself on a chair. "What are these for?" She asked holding up paint samples. "Oh. We're re-painting the spare room." Ron said taking them from her hand. She looked at him with a quizzical look. "So what happened with you and Harry?" Serena ask.

"Not really sure. We both just started snapping and yelling at each other." Ginny said. " Yeah, Harry did seem a bit off at work today." Ron said. Ginny merely nodded. "Well Ginny, you know you can always stay here if you need a night to yourself." Serena said. "I was just about to make some tea. You can join us if you'd like. " Ginny smiled and thanked her. Ron headed up the stairs. "What's into him?" Ginny asked as the girls walked into the kitchen. "No idea." Serena said.

As Serena started getting the water ready Ginny sat at the table and noticed to list. She picked it up and read;

**Boy Names**

Duncan Mitchell

Benjamin James

James Hugo

Andrew James

William Duncan

Dylan Scott

Then the next to it was listed;

**Girl Names**

Isabella Marie

Serenity Nichole

Ranie Lynn

Elizabeth Morgan

Then next to the names Duncan Mitchell and Serenity Nichole were check marks. "Serena, are you.." Ginny started. Serena turned around and took the list from Ginny. "Please don't tell anyone! Were not really for anyone to know!" Ginny smiled and agreed. Ginny spent the night at Serena and Ron's house. Ron ended up going over to Harry's, because Ginny was working on his nerves. So Serena and Ginny went for a drive. "I think its Brilliant that you're pregnant! Are you getting married?" asked Ginny. Serena shrugged and said, "I suppose so. Eventually."

The girls drove around more and then went home and sat around with ice cream and talked about their lovers and weddings. When Ron finally got home, he saw the girls sleeping on the couch. He woke them both up and sent them upstairs. "So how's Harry?" Serena asked sleepily pulling on her pajamas. Ron shrugged and got into the bed. "I told him about the baby and asked him to be the godfather. Is that okay?"

Serena nodded and pulled the covers up over her head. Before Ron could say another word, she was asleep. The next morning after breakfast, Ginny went back to Harry's house. "By the way Ron. We're meeting my mother and Kit for lunch today." Serena said as she headed off to do some laundry. "Why?" He asked following her. "Because I decided to tell them about the baby. Its not like we're going to be able to hid it forever." Said Serena.

Ron sighs but agreed. By noon, they were out of the house and on there way to the dinner. As Serena had predicted her mother was there waiting for them and Kit came strolling in about five minutes late. "Sorry. Lost track of time. I was working with this guys horse. The guy is quite the looker, his horse though my god!" She said grabbing a seat. Serena laughed at her. Kit worked at a horse stable, training peoples horses.

"So what's the deal Serena? Why did you ask us out?" Her mother said after they ordered. "What? Can't I have a nice meal with my mother, boyfriend and best friend?" Serena said taking a sip of water. Her mother gave her the oh-please-look. "Well actually there is a reason I asked you two to join me. " Serena started. "Are you two getting married?" asked Kit. Ron shook his head "Not just yet."

"Mummy. Kit. " Serena started. "I'm going to have a baby." There was dead silence, except for the sound of kits fork falling to the floor. "Oh. My God!" Kit stammered. Serena and Ron both looked over at her mother. She was crying. "Oh baby. That's wonderful. I'm happy." She said giving a little smile. "Don't worry Mum. I'm going to the doctors daily to make sure everything's going okay. "

"Kit. We want you to be the god-mother" Ron added. Kit jumped up. "Oh my god yes!" She said punching the air. "This is miraculous. Do you have names?" Mrs. Michaels' asked. Serena nodded. "If it's a girl her names going to be Serenity Nichole."

"And if it's a boy. His names going to be Duncan Mitchell. " Ron added. Through out the rest of the lunch they talked about jobs, the baby, and everything else. Then Mrs. Michael's said something that got Serena rethinking everything. "You're father misses you Serena." Serena just looked at her food. Serena hadn't talk to her father for almost a year now.

She never forgave, or forgot, the fact that he didn't agree with her and Ron being together. Now she wondered how he was going to handle them having a child together when they weren't even married. She slowly touched her stomach. " Well maybe if he'd learn to accept things, we wouldn't have to worry about this. He doesn't like the idea of me and Ron being together, so I know he's not going to like the idea of the child, but i'm not giving it up for him. I can ignore him for the rest of my life if I have to. "

The mother simply nodded. "Do you want me to tell him?" Serena nodded. After the lunch Ron and Serena headed up to Ron's parents house to tell them the news. "You don't have to ignore your father Serena." Ron said quietly. Serena kept her eyes on the road and said "Ron. I'm not talking to him untill he learns to accept me for me. That's all I have to say. He's always supported me before, now all of a sudden its like everything I do is wrong."

"Ronald! Serena! What a surprise! Please come in." Mrs. Weasley said. "Can I make you anything?" The two shook their heads. "We just ate with my mother. Thank you." Serena said. "Mum were here to talk to you and dad about something. Is he here?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock. "Oh yes. I believe he's in the shed. I'll get him."

As fast as she hurried out of the house, she was back in with Mr. Weasley behind her. "Ron. Serena. Good to see you again!" He said shaking their hands. "Nice to see you too Mr. Weasley." Serena said. Then the four of them took seats around the table. "Mum. Dad. Serena's going to have a baby." Ron said straight forward. Just like Mrs. Michaels, Mrs. Weasley started crying.

"But son, " Mr. Weasley started. "Its okay dad. I have it under control. As soon as I get a little more money up, we're going to get married and get things together for the child." Mr. Weasley nodded. They talked to Ron's parents about the baby's names and if they'd need help getting the room together.

That night Ron sat in the baby's room painting it, with magic since there was no way he was going to waste his time trying to do it muggle style. Serena sat down stairs making possible wedding plans in her head and cleaning up the house.


	14. Chapter 13

A Twisted Romance

A/N: I **don't** own any of J.K.R's charaters...

**Chapter 13**

"Serena Elizabeth Michaels. Will you marry me?" Ron ask Serena one day in mid February. Of course she said yes. For the next three months Serena, Mrs. Michaels and Mrs. Weasley planned out her wedding. They were going to have it at the Weasley house, since they had the most land. Kit was the maid of honor and Ginny and Hermione were the Brides maids. Harry was the Best man and Fred and George were Hermione and Ginny's escorts.

Serena was really starting to show. They never wanted to know what they were going to have. Serena liked surprises. She got even more nervous when the wedding grew nearer because the child was due almost exactly a month later.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Ron said kissing Serena. Ron wasn't aloud to see her untill the actual wedding. Ron and the twins were going to stay at Harry's house and Kit, Hermione and Ginny were going to stay with Serena. "Ewe. I hate being pregnant. Especially on my wedding day!" Serena said. The girls were pigging out on snacks.

"My dress isn't as fitting as I wanted it to be when I was 13!" said Serena. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry. You look amazing!" Ginny said. Serena smiled. Serena was going to be in a light lavender dress and the girls were going to be in white ones.

The next morning the girls got ready doing their hair and make-up. Because Serena and Kit were muggles, they drove to the Weasleys. "Hurry girls! Go straight to Ginny's room and make sure Ron doesn't see Serena." Mrs. Weasley said pushing them upstairs. As soon as they reached Ginny's old room they started putting on their dresses.

An hour later Ron and Serena were standing outside saying their vows to each other. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" The priest said. Serena hadn't even realized her father came to her wedding untill it was time for parents dances. Serena's father took her hand to the dance floor as her mother took Ron.

"Daddy. I'm glad you're here." Serena started. Her father smiled and said "Serena listen to me. I've really been thinking and your mothers been helping me see that I was wrong. I've realized now that Ron isn't going to harm you and I don't want to be out of my future grandchild's life. Please Serena. Can you except an old man's apology?"

Serena was crying and nodded yes. "You're my little girl. I missed you." He said kissing her forehead. "I missed you too dad." After that dance, she had to dance with Mr. Weasley. Then the rest of the night they danced all around with family and friends. Kit and Serena were in a limbo contest with Fred and George.

Ron and Serena went up to Scotland for a short honeymoon then headed back home to get everything ready for the baby's arrival. "So you ready for this baby Serena?" Ron asked her as they stood in the soon-to-be baby's room. Serena nodded. "I can't wait."

On 13th of June, Duncan Mitchell Weasley was born. He grew up with tons of aunts and uncles to love him. Fred and George promised to teach him all their tricks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Michaels were the best grandparents a family could ask for. So as the story goes Ron, Serena and Duncan Weasley lived happily ever after.

**The End **


End file.
